


Child Exorcists

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, reever i shrunk the kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: Original Summary: Thanks to a new potion by yours truly Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen have reverted back to their child selves. Kanda has trust issues, Lavi is detached, Lenalee is nervous, and Allen is being difficult.NEW Summary: Komui really needs to stop making weird shit. This is the last time Reever cleans up his mess. And why is Cross laughing so much???





	Child Exorcists

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar to you, don't worry! This fic has been moved over from FF.net by yours truly. This first chapter is the OG version from FF.net, but chapter 2 will be the rewritten version.

Allen sighed as he picked up another pile of papers. Somehow he, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda ended up having to help the Science Department with their 'Spring Cleaning'(AKA Clean Komui's office). "How many papers are there...? It's like Allen's stomach... a black hole..." Lavi poked a tower of papers and watched as it swayed. Allen silently agreed with Lavi as he placed the papers in front of Komui, who was currently making something they didn't want to know. "Komui, you have to do your paperwork or else the pile will keep growing like this." Allen frowned as Komui ignored him.

"Nii-san! How many papers are there!?" Lenalee poked her head out from behind a wall of papers. She had stacked pile after pile beside each other and succeeded in creating a giant wall of papers. Komui looked at her, "I lost count at 1,294 papers." He smiled and everyone in the room groaned in frustration. Lenalee picked up a random paper and sighed, "You're hopeless Nii-san... Did you know this paper from Central was due for around three years now?"

Even though they were in the new headquarters, all of Komui's paperwork had been transferred over last week and it flooded his office. Even his secretary had left on paid leave just to get away from it. Lenalee began to scold her brother about his laziness, but at the same time, Lavi's tower that he just HAD to poke started to fall. And it landed on an already pissed Kanda.

"Usagi..." Kanda growled threateningly, "You're dead!" He pulled out Mugen and began to attack Lavi, who kept narrowly dodging while trying to apologize. Allen watched as Reever and Johnny tried to calm down Kanda, which failed miserably. "I'm going to kill you Baka Usagi..." Kanda thrashed as Reever tried holding back the ultra pissed exorcist. Allen walked over and hit Kanda in the head with a pile of papers, "Calm down BaKanda, you're making an even bigger mess."

"What did you just say, Moyashi?" Kanda glared at Allen. Allen raised a brow, "Oh? So not only are you making a big mess, but you're deaf too? That's not surprising." Allen smirked as Kanda raised Mugen towards him.

Just then, Komui had finished whatever he was working on. Lenalee ran over to Kanda and Allen to stop their fight as Reever backed away. Lavi also walked over to Kanda and Allen just to continue teasing the two. Komui grinned evilly at the four and they backed away, "N-Nii-san..?" Lenalee questioned and Komui's smile grew. "Lenalee~ you're going to be so cute again... And the other three are just test subjects..." Komui said happily and all four of the exorcists shivered, that wasn't good. Komui laughed as he pulled out four syringes that was filled with his newest potion that he just finished. He ran forward as they ran away.

Lenalee was first, before she could activate Dark Boots, he was already sticking the syringe into her neck. Next was Allen who was sacrificed by Lavi, Lavi had tripped Allen allowing the white-haired teen to fall and be trapped by Komui. Next thing they knew, it was Lavi's turn to be sacrificed as Kanda threw the redhead at Komui, trying to stop the crazed scientist. But as Kanda threw Lavi, he had stopped running and was cornered by Komui, allowing him to be struck by the syringe. Komui had moved all four to the middle of the room just as the potion took effect and the exorcists were enveloped by a pink cloud. When the cloud disappeared, the scientists were surprised and shocked.

In the middle of the room where the exorcists used to be, sat four children. There was a kid with black shoulder length hair, one with greenish black hair in small twin-tails, an auburn haired kid with part of his hair tied up, and a redhead with an eye-patch over his right eye. The scientists easily recognized three of them, and out of deduction, identified the fourth child. There in the middle sat Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi as kids most likely around the age of either seven or six, possibly a little older.

Kanda was first to wake up, a scowl taking his features. Judging by how he looked and acted, this was after Alma's apparent death. Lavi was next, his eye opened and he looked around curiously. Allen came after, a scowl also taking his features. He began to swear under his breath as he looked around. Lenalee was last, when she opened her eyes, she instantly sat up and looked around. When her eyes landed on Komui, she ran over and instantly hugged his waist. "It worked!" Komui celebrated by picking Lenalee up and twirling her around to her joy. Kanda looked at the scientists, hate filling his eyes, "Fan-fucking-tastic." He grumbled. Lavi kept silent as Allen voiced the question that was in all of the kids heads in the most perfect way.

"Where ta fuck am I?"

His British accent was thick and the others barely understood him. "K-Kids shouldn't swear." Johnny scolded and Allen gave him an agitated look, his scowl deepening. "Try livin' on ta streets." Allen shot back, standing up. He wobbled for a moment, but then he got his balance and crossed his arms(well, his left arm took a bit of effort because it was slightly paralyzed). Kanda was also already standing and he was backing away from the scientists.

"Nii-san, where are we? This doesn't look like home..." Lenalee asked Komui, in her old exorcist uniform she used as a child. Kanda was also in a mini exorcist uniform that he had used. Lavi was wearing the same clothes that he wore as a child. Finally, Allen's clothes were dirty and torn, put on in a messy manner.

Komui looked at Lenalee and gave her a smile, "We are home, but it's a little different. But don't worry, this is HQ." Lenalee nodded and Kanda scoffed, so he was at the Order, great. Lavi smiled, "There you are, Panda!" He ran over to Bookman who just entered the room and jumped onto the old man. "Lavi?" Bookman looked at the boy, then glared at Komui. Marie walked in to give his report, but stopped when he entered. He sighed, understanding what happened and decided that he could give the report later. "Kanda, how are you?" He asked the child and he glared at Marie. "Marie, what's going on?" Kanda demanded and Marie smiled.

Allen looked at everyone, noticing everyone had someone there for them except him. Luckily, he didn't need anybody, cause when he grows up he won't need anyone. "Tch, whatever." He mumbled and sat back down cross-legged. "Why am I 'ere? Did Cosimo sell me to ya?" He asked and Johnny looked at him, surprised at the question. "Sell you? Why would he sell you?" Allen looked at Johnny then snorted, "Damn bastard... probably gave ya a fake name... He'd sell me just 'cause I was a demon... If I was sold to 'is place, then ya should've met 'im. Big man, round, reeks of alcohol." Allen scrunched up his nose, "I 'ate 'im. He beats me for ta smallest things." Allen sighed. Johnny looked at Allen, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. "Allen..." Allen looked at him with a confused look, "Who's Allen?" He asked. Johnny had to double-check to see if he was joking, he wasn't. "Isn't that your name?" Johnny asked back and Allen blinked, then his scowl returned. "Don't 'ave one. People call me Red, don't know why." Red said, suddenly becoming a little more aware, taking his left arm and hiding it.

Komui overheard Red and looked at the boy. He was covered in cuts and bruises, you could also see his ribs through his shirt. At least Kanda, Lavi, and his precious Lenalee looked properly fed and taken care of. Red just looked like he was kicked out onto the streets and was left to die, probably was too. He noticed Red trying to hide his left arm and frowned. That's probably the reason he's treated the way he was. Mana must've been a miracle worker to make this rude and unhappy kid into the gentleman they knew.

Kanda was annoyed, he was trying to get info out of Marie about where he was, but the blind man just smiled and treated him like a child. "Marie! Oi, tell me what is going on!" Kanda knew something was up, the last time he saw Marie, Marie had all five fingers on one of his hands, not three. "Now now, calm down. Why don't you try talking to the other kids?" Marie asked and Kanda's frown deepened. He didn't need friends, not after Alma.

Lavi was talking with Bookman, "Why are we here?" Lavi asked and Bookman sighed. "We are currently at the Black Order European Branch and we are recording the Holy War." Bookman replied and Lavi nodded. "Ne ne, who're they?" Lavi asked pointing towards the other children in the room. Bookman decided not to reveal they were under the effects of the potion as payback for kid Lavi, "The girl and the black haired boy are exorcists and the auburn kid is here for help." Bookman looked at Lavi, who nodded again. "Can I go talk to them?" Lavi asked and Bookman stared at Lavi for a few moments, "You're only a child once. BUT, after this no communication, remember the bookmen rules." Bookman replied. Lavi grinned and ran over to the girl who was clinging to an older man. "Hi! What's your name?" Lavi asked the girl who gave him a small smile, "My name is Lenalee.. What's yours?" Lavi thought for a moment before replying, "My name is.. Jack." 'Jack' replied. Bookman watched Jack, 'Jack, Lavi's 3rd persona.' He noted with a sigh.

Lenalee looked at Jack before pointing at his eye-patch, "Why do you have that?" She asked. "This? Oh, it's just covering my other eye seeing as it's a different color and I can't really see out of it in the first place." Jack explained and Lenalee came out from behind Komui, who was smiling at the two. That was, until shouting could be heard.

Looking up, he found a certain Japanese boy fighting with a certain British boy. "Oh dear.." He muttered as the two boys began to pull hair. Red's hair fell down to his shoulder blades as Kanda had taken the hair tie. The two were also shouting at each other, but what stopped everyone from braking the two apart was their faces. The two looked like they were enjoying the fight, Red looking excited as Kanda looked satisfied. But the two still insulted each other in their native languages, Kanda using Japanese and Red using British slang. Komui also noticed Red's left arm was a little slow and determined it to be apart of the deformity. Either way, Jack and Lenalee watched the two fight. When the fight was finished, both boys stared at each other with mutual respect. Lenalee ran over and began trying to talk with them while Jack joined her. Red and Kanda had been reluctant, but but both were soon stuck talking to the girl.

"What's your names?" Lenalee asked with a kind smile and Red plopped down onto the floor with his usual scowl, "Don't 'ave one. Ya can call me Red though." Red responded, his stormy eyes not leaving her violet ones. Kanda glared at them before he answered, "... Kanda." She gave the two a blinding smile, "My name is Lenalee and this is Jack." She motioned to the redhead.

As the four children talked, Reever and Johnny made their way over to Komui(Marie and Bookman had left a few minutes earlier, not seeing why they would need to stay). "I still can't believe that's Allen..." Johnny said, eyeing the auburn haired kid. "He has so many injuries and you can see his ribs..." Johnny continued. Reever nodded, "Kanda at least is a bit nicer, but still... Lenalee I see hasn't changed almost at all and Lavi I'm guessing is still in early stages of training. Judging by Allen's looks, he must live on the streets." Reever concluded. Komui watched the kids and watched as Red never smiled or showed really any emotion, all of the excitement left. The same went for Kanda, the only visible emotion for him being annoyance. Jack still held a little emotion, but Lenalee was bursting with emotion. "Who knew they were like this as kids?" Johnny sighed. "Hey... How long does this potion last..?" Reever asked and Komui smiled. "Depends on the person." He shrugged and Reever exchanged a look with Johnny. By now, most of the people who had actually been in the office left, only leaving the kids, Komui, Reever, and Johnny.

Just as Komui had said that, a poof was heard. They then turned their attention to the kids. Red had a 'wtf' look, Lenalee looked surprised, and Jack had a blank stare. Reason being? Kanda had just been turned back to his normal age. He stared at the kids before turning his stare at Komui, "I'll give you five seconds to start explaining, Sister-Complex." He growled reaching for Mugen.

"R-Right. The potion I had made turns you back into your child like self, let's just say, you had some serious trust issues. It took a fight and a whole lot of glaring just for you to talk to someone." Komui raised his hands and Kanda sighed, trying to calm himself. He then looked back at the kids, Red looked pissed, Lenalee smiled again, and Jack watched him. "... I only see the rabbit and Lenalee." Kanda said and Komui laughed. "Allen is the auburn haired kid." Komui said and Kanda glared at Red. "That is beansprout?" He questioned. "Yep. Be careful with hi-... Kanda, what are you doing?"

Kanda was now pulling Mugen out on Red, who in turn was already on his feet and slowly backing away. Red was glaring at Kanda, who glared back. "Kanda. Don't hurt the child." Komui sighed as Reever walked over to restrain the samurai. "For some reason, I really want to beat his face in..." Kanda kept his glare on Red, who was already halfway across the room.

Another poof went off and everyone looked over, seeing Lavi sitting there. "What happened?" He asked and Red gave another 'wtf' face. Lenalee tilted her head somewhat and Lavi looked at her. He then suddenly tackled her into a hug, chanting about how cute she was. Johnny held back an angry Komui as Lavi then looked at Red, who was now glancing at the door, muttering something about being sold to a nut house. Lenalee giggled and gently pushed herself away from Lavi, then walking over to her brother who accepted her into his arms. Reever, while holding back Kanda, then explained what happened. "So Lena-lady and Allen are still kids?" Lavi asked and Reever nodded, "That about sums it up."

Kanda finally calmed down a few minutes later and Reever let him go. Red glared at everyone as Lenalee played with her brother's hair. "Lena-lady hasn't changed a bit!" Lavi smiled. "Che, but the beansprout has done a total 180 with his personality." Kanda glared at the younger boy. Red finally walked back over after a few more minutes and sat down. "Who ta fuck are you people?" He asked and Komui covered Lenalee's ears.

"Children shouldn't swear." Lavi tapped the top of Red's head, who moved his right hand up to swat Lavi's hand away. "Yea? Says who?" Red challenged. Lavi had to hold himself back from tackling the kid in a giant hug, "It's rude and not polite." Lavi said and Red grunted. "Oh really? Cosimo outdid 'imself tis time. Sellin' me to nut jobs. Listen 'ere, eye-patch, the streets aren't kind. You gotta be willin' to do anything jus' to earn money for food an' shelter. Hell, you gotta do twice as much if ya got somethin' wrong with ya. I ain't allowed in orphanages or churches ya know. People spit on me, beat me, but ya know what? I jus' get back up and continue survivin'." Red snarled. "Ya gotta learn to survive 'stead of learnin' to read an' write."

Lavi and Kanda were left to staring at the boy. Lenalee had finally gotten her brother's hands off of her ears and looked at Red, surprised. Komui couldn't believe that this was the gentleman that they knew, and the other two just kept silent. Suddenly, a poof was heard and Lenalee was back to normal. "H-Huh...? Nii-san?" She asked and followed everybody's gaze to Red. "Allen-kun?" She studied the boy. Komui then filled her in on everything, leaving him with a bump on his head from her clipboard. She moved over to Red and sat down next to him, taking out a new hair tie and tying back up his hair to his surprise. "Listen here, Red, not everybody hates you. Sure, there are some people who are mean, but not everybody. Take a chance and get to know someone, maybe then you'd gain a friend." She smiled at him and he scowled.

"Friends? I don't need 'im... When I grow up, I'm goin' to be strong enough to survive on mah own." He declared and Lenalee giggled. "But right now, you're still young." She poked his forehead. "Do you know anyone at the circus who you might want to get to know?" She asked and then Lavi caught on to what she was doing. "Well... there's ta new clown Big Joy..." Red mumbled. "Why don't you try to talk to him?" Lavi asked. Red traced circles on the floor with his right hand, "Cosimo would beat me..." He said and before anyone could react, Red disappeared with a poof.

Allen now sat there and blinked a few times, "U-Um..." He looked around. Lenalee smiled, "Welcome back, Allen-kun. Who knew you had such a cute British accent when you were a kid." Allen blushed and looked at her, "Wh-What!?"

"We were turned into kids by Komui." Lavi explained and Allen then looked at Lavi surprised. Allen glared at Komui before his face became semi emotionless. "Did he say anything?" Allen asked. "He?" Kanda questioned and Allen sighed, "Did Red say anything?" Allen clarified. "He only told us what the streets were like really." Lavi said and Allen groaned.

"I'm going to kill Komui..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, sadly I didn't post the omakes from the OG version. Let us all cry together.


End file.
